1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and methods, programs, and recording media, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium that make it possible to sort images according to their scenes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras and the like have become widely used, and users have more chances to process images. For example, images captured with a digital camera or the like are increasing in number. Therefore, users desire to sort and manage the captured images under certain conditions. Most of the captured images are images including the faces of people. Taking such things into consideration, for example, it has been proposed to sort images depending on whether the images are portrait pictures, and, when the images are portrait pictures, to discriminate and sort the faces of people in the images. In order to realize the foregoing, it is necessary to discriminate the face of a person and the direction of the face (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-284487 and 2005-157679).